loonatheworldfandomcom-20200223-history
HyunJin (single)
HyunJin and HeeJin & HyunJin are the first single album sets by HyunJin of South Korean girl group LOOΠΔ. It was released on November 17, 2016 as the second part of the "Girl of the Month" project. The physical album was sold in two separate parts: the first album titled 'HyunJin' featured HyunJin solo, while the second album titled 'HeeJin & HyunJin' featured HyunJin alongside HeeJin. Track list # "Around You (다녀가요)" (HyunJin) - 3:29 # "I'll Be There" (HyunJin & HeeJin) - 3:08 Gallery Promotional Images The teasers don't have any special captions.Teasers : 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 HyunJin debut photo.PNG|'HyunJin' #1 HyunJin debut photo 2.PNG|'HyunJin' #2 HyunJin debut photo 3.PNG|'HyunJin' #3 HyunJin debut photo 4.PNG|'HyunJin' #4 HyunJin debut photo 5.PNG|'HyunJin' #5 HyunJin debut photo 6.PNG|'HyunJin' #6 2Jin HyunJin debut photo.png|'HeeJin & HyunJin' #1 2Jin HyunJin debut photo 2.png|'HeeJin & HyunJin' #2 Album Exclusive * Each album contained a attendance card. If the owner of the album attended a HyunJin fansign they would have their card stamped. If they managed to get all twelve attendance cards stamped, one for each member of LOONA, then they would get the opportunity to meet all twelve members of LOONA at LOONAbirth, have their picture taken with one of the girls, and have a mini private concert. Photocards HyunJin HyunJin single Photocard 1.jpg HyunJin single Photocard 2.jpeg HeeJin & HyunJin HyunJin_single_Photocard_3.jpg HyunJin_single_Photocard_4.jpg each album comes with one random photocard, total of two possible photocards Poster HyunJin_Single_Poster.jpeg|HyunJin 2Jin HyunJin debut photo.png|HeeJin & HyunJin posters are limited edition and could be chosen to be purchased with the album Links Official * TEASERS: ** ** ** ** ** ** * MUSIC VIDEOS: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * OTHER: ** ** ** Download * Apple Music / iTunes * Spotify * Amazon Music (unavailable) * Google Play Music (unavailable) * Melon (Korean) Audio * * Credits Songs Album * Executive Producer: John Yi * Creative Director: * Music Producer: , , * A&R: Yoon Do Yeon, @ BlockBerryCreative * Recording Engineer: @ MonoTree Studio; , Woo Min Jung @ InGrid Studio * Mixing Engineer: Alan Foster @ LAFX Studio; @ Studio SEAN * Mastering Engineer: @ * Management Director: Kim Yeong Do * Management: Yoon In Ro, Lee Geun Mook, Seo Won Bae, Park Yong Tae, Song Yuri * Administration: Jae Kang * Press Publicist: HNS HQ * Styling Director: * Hair Director: @ RUE710 * Makeup Director: @ RUE710 * Choreography: * Music Video: @ * Photographer: Go Ji Yeong * Art Work: Studio XXX Videos Tokyo Teaser= ]] |-|MV Teaser= |-| Official Music Video= |-| MV (Original Film)= |-| MV (Woomanna Special)= |-| 100% Real Live= Trivia * The difference between the physical albums was their CD colors, the cover images, and the photo cards that can be received at random when purchasing the CDs. All other contents of the albums are identical. ** There can be a max of two different photo cards found in the album 'HyunJin' that feature HyunJin solo, and a max of two different photo cards found in the album 'HeeJin & HyunJin' that feature HyunJin alongside HeeJin. References Navigation pt-br:HyunJin (single) Category:HyunJin Category:Girl of the Month Single Category:Single album Category:2016 Release Category:HeeJin